


"Sanc Kingdom god-/damns/" only at NHL.com

by fleurrochard, kalakirya, lattice_frames, Opalsong, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Gundam Wing, Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Hilde's "Ice Girls", M/M, Multiple Voices, Oral Not!Fic, Overacheaving Gundam Pilots, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Relena is the Best GM, Rivalry, Team Building, Tiniest NHL team, Twitter Fic, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/fleurrochard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>INTRODUCING YOUR SANC KINGDOM GUNDAMS, WHO THEY ARE, WHAT THEY DO, AND WHY THE BANDWAGON IS THE GREATEST PLACE TO BE</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sanc Kingdom god-/damns/" only at NHL.com

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Audio Only work.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Sanc%20Kingdom%20god-damns%20only%20at%20nhl.mp3) | 31:10 | 28.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sanc-kingdom-god-damns-only-at-nhlcom) |  |   
  
### Music

_Cry for the Dream_ by Hikaru Midorikawa

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
